1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a tool for installing and removing a hollow, elastically extensible handgrip on a tubular member.
2. Prior Art
Numerous types of handgrips are known in the art for providing a comfortable, stable gripping surface for operating a device such as a tool or a bicycle/motorcycle. Handlebar grips have been designed to make bicycle riding more comfortable and to minimize the slippage of the hand on the handlebar. Handlebar grips are provided to increase the gripping surface and slip resistance. Various types of both smooth grips and textured grips have been designed. All such handgrips are hollow, having an axial cylindrical cavity therewithin and may have indentations and projections on the outer surface thereof to provide a desirable gripping surface. Examples of such designs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. D. 144,446; D. 231,044 and D. 248,616. Such handgrips are normally affixed to the outer surface of a tubular member comprising a handle portion of the device such as, for example, a bicycle handlebar, by sliding the handgrip over an end of the tubular member until correctly positioned. Accordingly, most such handgrips are elastically extensible, or have an elastically extensible or compressible inner surface on the wall of the cylindrical cavity therewithin, to permit a snug fit against the cylindrical, usually inelastic outer surface of the tubular member. Friction between the tubular member and the inner surface of the handgrip desirably provides a resistant force that resists or prevents the unintentional removal of the handgrip from the tubular member. Frictional forces also make it difficult to advance the handgrip over the tubular member during the installation thereof.
Lubricants can be used to facilitate the installation of such handgrips but do not enable secure attachment of the handgrip to the tubular member after installation. Lubricants are of limited value in removing a handgrip from a tubular member. Further, bicycles and motorcycle handlebars have control mechanisms such as brakes or clutches mounted thereon adjacent to the handgrip which impede access to the handgrip for removal from the handlebar. There is a current need for a tool and a method for using the tool to facilitate the installation and removal of a handgrip from a tubular member.